1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to forceps having opposable tips and in particular to a forceps wherein the tips are replaceable when worn or damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situations where it is necessary to employ finely made hand-held forceps having small, well matching tips. Jewelers have long used such forceps. Many areas of medical practice also require such forceps. In fact, the forceps presently used in microsurgery by ophthalmologists, plastic surgeons, orthopaedic surgeons, and ontolaryngologists have evolved from jeweler's forceps used to repair small watches and other fine jewelry. Other industries which might use this type of forceps are microelectronics and microassembly plants.
Jeweler's forceps are typically made from a single piece of metal, or from two pieces welded together, to form an integrated handle and opposable tips. As used by jewelers, such forceps ordinarily have a long life. However, in surgical use, where the forceps must be repeatedly sterilized and handled by several individuals, the finely made tips are frequently bent or otherwise rendered virtually unusable. Even a small burr or slight discrepancy in opposition of the tips makes the forceps unable to grasp small objects. The frustration and stress caused by forceps which do not oppose correctly can be considerably more serious during surgery than during watch repair. Consequently, there is a great need for a microsurgery forceps in which the the tips can be replaced quickly when damaged, or when a differently configured tip is required.